


【傲骨之战/脱罪大师：Roland/Will】三流的辩护

by Herzblatt_FP



Series: 【傲骨之战/脱罪大师：Roland/Will】三流的辩护 [1]
Category: The Escape Artist, The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 英国律师带着儿子来到芝加哥准备开始崭新的生活。





	1. 三流的辩护①

芝加哥大学法学院迎来了一名来自英国的刑法学讲师。他身材纤长，五官很漂亮，说话时稍带着点可爱的苏格兰口音。这个讲师据说在之前的官司中从没吃过败仗，他曾为无数嫌疑人洗脱罪名，故得名“脱罪大师”。

他叫威尔·伯顿，一个在英国法律界如雷贯耳的名字，不只因为他高超的辩护技巧，还因为他最近可怕的遭遇——伯顿先生的妻子被他曾经的委托人福伊尔杀害了，但却因为证据漏洞无法给其定罪。

伯顿一家的悲剧以福伊尔的意外死亡告终，威尔带着儿子杰米搬到芝加哥，他这次似乎真正做好准备迎接崭新的生活了。

或许曾经百战百胜的律师没有像他看起来那样做好了准备，假期杰米去了美国的新朋友家，威尔找到一家安静的酒馆，最近他一直忙于杰米转学的事宜和自己的授课工作，这个失去妻子的单亲爸爸也该好好放松一下了。

威尔把自己裹在一件宽松舒适的套头衫里，酒馆人不多，吧台上一个有点发福的男人正和酒保插科打诨，威尔点了一杯啤酒，他感觉那个和酒保聊天的男人在打量自己，于是威尔朝那个人友好的笑了笑。

那人有一头乱七八糟的卷发和快占据半张脸的胡子，浓重粗野的眉毛惊讶的上挑，他就这么很不礼貌的直直的瞪着威尔，仿佛面前这个英国人光着屁股冲进酒馆点了一杯啤酒。

拿到啤酒的威尔缩在角落，他并不喜欢太过直接的眼神接触，但那个人显然不想放过这张漂亮的陌生面孔。

“你杀了他，”那个人的声音和气息像是胡茬戳到脸上一样令人不悦，“是你杀了福伊尔，对吧，伯顿先生？”

威尔紧绷着嘴角，他并不打算回答男人突如其来的问话，那个男人这才觉得自己有些失礼，他抽出一张名片递给威尔。

“罗兰·布鲁姆，”罗兰搔了搔下巴，“来自博司曼律师事务所。”

威尔心烦意乱的回到家中，他完全没有放松下来。那个罗兰的话太令人不安了……威尔盘着腿陷在沙发里，他没办法把那个粗鲁的声音从脑子里驱散出去。

“要我说，你们英国的法医都是吃干饭的……哈！”罗兰一屁股坐在威尔面前，“刀上残留物和一针管的过敏源剂量可不止差了一星半点，注射到福伊尔体内的到底是过敏源还是抗敏药，只要一个简单的病理学检查就能得知，是吧？”

“还有那支注射器，英国真的存在犯罪现场调查这种东西吗？我是说，”那张藏在胡子中鲜红的嘴唇扭曲着一张一合，“你没什么机会处理掉那只注射器，所以只需要沿着救护车去医院的路随便翻一翻就会有收获，他们就这么放弃了？”

“这甚至不是程序的胜利，威尔……我可以叫你威尔吗？”罗兰猛地凑近，上翘的鼻尖似乎要和威尔刀刻般的鼻梁碰到一起，“这是对阴谋的纵容和包庇，所有人都知道你有罪，但他们还是放你离开了……为什么？因为他们同情你，他们知道福伊尔有罪，就像他们知道你有罪一样。”

那个人到底想干什么？威尔感觉自己快要窒息了，自己当时应该一走了之的，但他失控了，他把刚喝了一口的啤酒狠狠泼到了那个律师的脸上……啤酒的白沫沿着律师的胡子向下流着，罗兰伸出舌头舔了舔唇边的啤酒，一双大眼亮得渗人。

威尔慌不择路的逃了，那个律师的每一句话都血淋淋扎在他心头——是的，罗兰说的都是对的，漏洞太多了，多得可怕，他根本填补不了，威尔甚至已经做好被送进监狱的准备，但他还是被宣告无罪了。

威尔的制胜法宝从来都是漏洞，不可靠的证人是漏洞，不可信的证据是漏洞，懒惰的法医鉴定是漏洞，所以威尔制造出了可靠的证人和可信的证据，并确保福伊尔的尸体会被尽快火化……至于情感诉求是否代替了事实，那个粗鲁的美国律师说的一点也没错。

所有人都知道他有罪，虽然不知道他为什么有罪，但他们觉得威尔做的事是正义的，所以威尔没有罪。所谓脱罪大师，其实法庭上的每个人都有罪，法官、陪审团……甚至僵化的程序和呆板的法律也有罪，因为苛求着尽善尽美错放多少早已不是潜在的威胁，偏袒着野兽的公正却逼着善良的人们选择复仇。

威尔之前坚信每个人都是值得被辩护的，他相信法律，相信程序，可悲剧降临到自己头上时法律并没有给他正义的裁决，于是他选择利用法律和程序实施自己的“完美犯罪”，他用自己的正义审判了福伊尔。威尔反复告诉自己杀死福伊尔是正确的选择，但他还是会和之前一样在梦中惊醒。如果说之前威尔还能狡辩说，他并不确定委托人是否有罪，但他因福伊尔之死在庭上为自己辩护时，自己那双本该干干净净的手上的确沾染了福伊尔的鲜血。

威尔变成了另一个福伊尔。

威尔蜷缩在沙发中，他咬着泛白的指关节不让自己呻吟出声，他本以为噩梦会在美利坚热烈的阳光下散去，没想到阴霾再次袭来了……那个罗兰·布鲁姆。

还好那个酒馆离他们家足够远，威尔捋了捋被汗打湿的额发，他应该不会有机会再见到那个粗鲁的美国律师。但……

“伯顿先生，如果我确实偷了苹果，你也会为我辩护吗？“

威尔只是偶尔经过这个教室，他没想到会被正在演讲的人直接提问，现在教室中所有的学生都在看着他，这些人大部分都会成为未来的律师、检察官、法官和政要，他们都在期待自己的回答。

“伯顿先生，你会吗？”罗兰问道。

教室门口消瘦的男人睁着他那双鹿一样哀伤温柔的大眼睛，那双眼睛潮湿的就像英国阴冷连绵的雨，罗兰觉得那雨打湿了自己，这个问题太过残忍了。伯顿先生身上发生的悲剧早就跨越大洋彼岸流传到了这个同一法系的国家，所有人都对他报以同情，罗兰没有理由不知道这点。

“抱歉，布鲁姆先生，”威尔说，“我已经不是律师了，或许这个问题应该由您来解答。”

罗兰的眼睛瞪得快要脱眶而出，威尔能从他下垂的眼袋和眼里的血丝推测出罗兰疯狂的个性和纵欲的生活，但威尔对此并不感兴趣，他离开了，并顺手带上了教室的门。

“每个人都值得被辩护！”罗兰扯着嗓子咆哮着，这些熟悉的话语穿透墙壁直直刺入威尔的耳朵，“你的想法一点都不重要——什么有罪无罪故意过失，在宣判之前所有人都必须是清白无辜的！”

每个人都值得辩护，当然，就算是罗兰也值得被辩护，威尔心想，不过罗兰显然更值得一次处罚翻倍的有罪辩护。如果布鲁姆先生真的偷了苹果，那最好不要让自己知道。

因为威尔一定会亲手把这个粗鲁无礼的混蛋扔进监狱。


	2. 【傲骨之战/脱罪大师：Roland/Will】三流的辩护②

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那只白头海雕似乎回来了。

罗兰对威尔可没半点同情。

罗兰并不讨厌威尔，只不过他没必要对胜者施以同情，当然他更没必要对败者施以同情。这个苏格兰律师把所有人都摆了一道，用那只聪明的小脑瓜和无辜的大眼睛，伯顿先生在法庭上赢得很漂亮，但无疑也失去了很多。

罗兰遇见过还是律师的威尔，窗外的光渗入昏暗的法庭铺在他身上，威尔顶着一头可笑的马毛假发，单薄的身板藏在加了垫肩的律师袍中，他正在询问证人……这个律师活像一只捕猎的白头海雕，亮晶晶的大眼睛专注地盯着可怜的证人，薄唇却比海雕钩子般的喙还要犀利可怖，他质疑证人有资格上的缺陷，他指出物证有被污染的可能，威尔先生深知法医的懒惰和中立，他们只被允许阐述自己看到的，而并不能对任何一方予以方便，他也明白法官的犹疑和保守，当然，公平公正要求法律宁可放过一百，不得错杀一个。

证人每一点不坚定的小动作在伯顿先生的眼中都无所遁形，检方证据的漏洞就像切卡穆斯河的鲑鱼卵一样被威尔一颗颗啄食殆尽。说到激动处这位律师总是控制不住他可爱的苏格兰口音，但这只会让他的陈述更加生动和激昂，调皮的卷舌和上扬的尾音为庄严的法庭带来了些难能可贵的诙谐。威尔高昂着头，他知道自己即将迎来又一次胜利，所有人都知道伯顿先生又一次赢了。

然而现在的威尔和之前意气风发的他完全不一样了。

罗兰在酒馆一眼认出了他，威尔穿的很随意，额发也乱糟糟的，他张口点啤酒的时候声音都在颤抖，眼底也没了耀眼的光。但尽管如此威尔还是朝罗兰笑了笑，一个湿润的、温柔的，疲惫又拘谨的笑。

罗兰心底那股恶劣劲儿一下子就窜上来了。

最近他很闲，太闲了。罗兰手头没什么案子，不过特朗普……去他的特朗普！他爱连任不连任，说不定哪天自己还会心血来潮给他投个票呢！让那群自由主义者审判这个缺心眼的老混蛋吧，罗兰可不想再掺合这些破事了。

于是罗兰凑过去毁掉了威尔这个本该轻松愉快的夜晚。

不过罗兰没有想到自己会在芝加哥大学再次见到伯顿先生，威尔今天勉强精神了点，不过脸色还是一样苍白，他夹着一沓厚厚的文件，黑风衣像鸟的翅膀一样有气无力的垂在身侧。这只白头海雕的翅膀受伤了，连眼神都失掉当初的锐利，面对罗兰的刁难威尔也只是草草敷衍过去，离开时甚至还体贴的带上了门。

这种不温不火的反应比泼在脸上的啤酒还让罗兰恼怒，他几乎是咆哮着完成了剩下的演讲，然后丢下惊愕的学生怒气冲冲的离开了教室。

芝加哥的春天极为短暂，几乎刚刚还在飘雪，下一秒就会春风拂面。天气已经开始变暖了，爬山虎在墙壁上舒展成厚厚的春意，宽敞的草坪已经冒出绿茸茸的尖。长椅上的英国男人把脱下的风衣搭在一边，穿着白衬衫的威尔背对着草坪，单薄清瘦的就像一个年轻的学生。这个英国人看起来终于没那么苍白了，美利坚的阳光把他整个人都浸染成暖融融的金色，金色的伯顿先生伸展了一下，然后接着低头翻读手中的文件。

罗兰第一反应就是掏出手机，他按住扬声器不让快门的声音太明显但还是惊动了威尔，偷拍被发现的罗兰脸都没红一下，反而直接一屁股坐在威尔旁边。威尔觉得一只毛绒绒的头凑了过来，这个粗鲁的美国律师像猎犬一样嗅闻探查着什么。

“古德曼？”罗兰缩回头，“你要为他辩护吗？”

诺特·古德曼最近占据了芝加哥纸媒电媒的大小版面。贪污行贿、勾结黑帮、虐待老人……古德曼身上被加诸了所有能想到的最可怕的咒骂和罪名，芝加哥太阳报的一名记者把这个已经75岁的老人称为“美国历史上最恶毒的老杂种”，芝加哥乃至全国的人民都希望古德曼受到最严酷的惩罚。

抛开那些夸张的指控，古德曼出生在一个十分富有的爱尔兰家族，从年轻的时候诺特就十分热心公益事业，尤其是鳏寡老人的收容照料。在民怨爆发时，诺特·古德曼是芝加哥最大的慈善机构和数不清的社会组织的主席和负责人，另外还拥有芝加哥几乎半数的养老院。

威尔见过这个被舆论打入死牢的老人，古德曼干干瘦瘦的，疲惫不堪的眼睛藏在一副小小的镜片后。这个老人没有对威尔说太多话，也没有为威尔介绍他们会面的房间墙壁上各种纪念章和牌匾的来历，威尔有眼睛也有脑子，他当然知道这些都是为了展示古德曼“优秀的人品”和丰硕的成就。诺特很聪明的选择了还不熟悉芝加哥的伯顿先生作为辩护人，他显然认为这样可以尽量避免之前新闻界对他本人的狂轰滥炸带来的负面影响，至少威尔会相对客观的看待古德曼其人。

威尔已经不是从前那个无权拒绝委托的律师了，不过他没有拒绝古德曼的请求。

“是的，我会为古德曼先生辩护，”威尔说，“民意和舆论的胜利并不直接等于正义，这么下去古德曼先生遭遇的惩罚会远远重于他的罪孽。”

“可是这关你什么事？”罗兰说，“你知道你要面临的压力有多大吗？”

古德曼来过博司曼律所，他第一个想到的就是来到这个芝加哥最负盛名的事务所寻求帮助，但律所拒绝了古德曼的求助。罗兰很赞成律所的做法，这些丑闻不会止步于舆论，伺机而动的政客们早就瞄上了古德曼这块劣迹斑斑的臭肉，从市政厅到联邦参议院，他们像是比赛一样咒骂着古德曼恶劣的人品和行径，仿佛用词稍微委婉一点都会被同行压过锋芒。博司曼不想也不能淌这趟浑水，他们还有更重要的使命需要完成。

威尔靠在椅背上，他知道他这次需要面临的压力并不只是夜半的失眠和陪审团的责骂，至少那个时候他有一个强大的事务所可以依靠。可是那又怎样呢？他还是失去了他的爱人，他最好的朋友，他最爱的妻子凯特，而且直到现在也无法让福伊尔背负杀人的罪名。

“你的世界或许会再次崩塌，威尔。”罗兰说，“你现在无依无靠，不可能抗衡汹涌的民意和可怕的舆论。”

罗兰把手机递给威尔，屏幕中一只象征古德曼的绿色魔鬼正骑在几个老人背上挥鞭叫嚣着：“我是好人！”底下的评论几乎全都是对诺特的人身攻击，连各种emoji都透露着血淋淋的恶意和诅咒。

“这是什么？”威尔说，“脸书吗？”

“这是推特，”罗兰说，“你从没见过推特吗？”

威尔迷惑的眨眨眼，他好像在努力调起什么记忆，但他很快就放弃了。

“不管是脸书或者推特，威尔，”罗兰说，“他们比报纸更可怕，尤其是这些煽动性的小媒体，他们依赖于大型社交网站，人们肆无忌惮的发表观点，甚至不需要经过最基础的审查……你会被击垮的。”

威尔笑了，阳光下的伯顿先生温柔闲适的很，他的眼角泛起淡淡的笑纹，眼睛却比信心满满的猎手还要明亮。

“啊……布鲁姆先生，我知道的，”威尔伸长了一双细腿，“可是所有人都值得被辩护，不是吗？”

威尔站了起来，他整理了一下衬衫，然后弯下腰对着罗兰礼貌的说：“现在能请您把屁股底下的风衣还给我吗？”

罗兰一愣，他扭扭屁股，把那件风衣抽了出来还给威尔，威尔满意的拍了拍自己的风衣，像一只炫耀羽毛的骄傲海雕。

“谢谢，再会。”

“噢，不客气。”罗兰说，“再见。”


	3. 三流的辩护③

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 认罪协商宛如浮士德与魔鬼的合同。

“《芝加哥太阳报》近期爆料了诺特·古德曼丑闻，在民众的强烈要求下，伊利诺伊州议会批准成立了特别检察官办公室，该机构承诺会彻查古德曼家族，包括其资产状况、名下老人院运营情况等，联邦地方检察官也在对此事单独展开调查。目前调查期限已接近尾声，而检方尚未掌握决定性证据。”

“‘事实上大部分针对古德曼先生的指控都是夸大其词，’威尔·伯顿在接受我们的采访时表示，‘媒体可以依据一封匿名信撰写报道，但检方呈到庭上的证据必须是可信的，媒体那些骇人听闻的爆料毫无意义，只能给法官判决时造成逆民意而行的巨大心理压力……’”

“诺特·古德曼的辩护人伯顿先生来自英国，目前是芝加哥大学法学院一名讲师。值得一提的是他曾经在其故乡苏格兰作为被告接受过法庭的审判，有关他曾经委托人意外死亡的案件……福伊尔两次脱罪和最后不明不白的死亡，这些与古德曼的辩护人威尔·伯顿又有什么关系？本台今晚九点将播出临时节目《福伊尔之死》敬请期——”

“爸爸？”杰米关掉了电视，小家伙抱住微微颤抖的单亲爸爸，轻轻拍着威尔的后背，“没事的，都会过去的……”

威尔亲吻着儿子的头发，细软的就像连蒲公英的种子都带不走的微风。

他现在只有杰米了。

杰米今天似乎不太想睡觉，威尔用尽浑身解数也没能让小家伙乖乖把眼睛闭上。不知道过了多久杰米终于打了个哈欠，威尔把头轻轻靠在儿子枕边，他也有点累了。

但是他还要工作。

威尔抬眼看看表，现在已经十点了。他亲了杰米一口，轻手轻脚的下了床，准备悄悄关上卧室的门然后静静离开。

“爸爸……？”杰米的声音迷糊糊软绵绵的。

“怎么了？”威尔从门外探出头来。

“别去看那个愚蠢的节目，不过现在也该播完了。”杰米翻了个身，“晚安。”

威尔一个箭步冲了进来，他像凯特曾经做的那样揉蹭着自己的小宝贝，杰米很想把这条黏人的大狗狗从自己身上弄下去，但他还是乖乖窝在爸爸的怀里任他亲吻，只用小手象征性的扑腾两下。

“爸爸，停下——”杰米突然尖叫道，“门铃在响！”

“你这个小滑头！”威尔咯吱杰米的痒痒肉，“又想转移我的注意力？”

“没有……没有！”杰米笑得喘不过气，他用力拨开威尔的头，“你听，真的有人在按门铃！”

门铃真的响了，威尔放过杰米光着脚跑下去开门。

“爸爸——”杰米在楼上喊道，“是谁呀！”

“没事，你先睡吧！”威尔回道，“晚安——”

威尔抱着手臂盯着门外看起来一团糟的罗兰，“你是怎么找到这里的？”

“现在是信息时代，威尔。”罗兰说，“你最好时刻关注一下杰米的推特。”

威尔一惊，他张口欲喊却被罗兰捂住了嘴，“放松点，小家伙比你明白，在我提醒他之前杰米已经把所有可能暴露个人信息的推文都删了。”

“所以推特到底是个什么？”威尔拍掉罗兰的手。

“美国总统治国利器。”罗兰缩回手，给威尔抛了个媚眼，“不请我进去坐坐吗？”

“呃……抱歉，请进。”威尔说，“需要喝点什么吗？”

罗兰的心情其实很微妙。

他也不知道自己大半夜跑到威尔家要干什么，可能是生活太无聊了，药物不能给他什么快感，性也不行，罗兰刚刚把一个“伙伴”打发回家。他满脑子都是那个苏格兰律师，灵活的眉毛，温和的眼睛，薄到甚至有些刻薄的嘴唇……那两片刻薄又淫荡的嘴唇太适合用来干一些让人血脉赍张的下流事了，但威尔却总是无辜的笑着，上帝啊！

天知道罗兰为什么突然打开电视，然后就看到了《福伊尔之死》，等到罗兰回过神来，他已经按响了伯顿家的门铃。太丢脸了，他想，可是他已经听到威尔跑下楼的声音，一切都太迟了。

“让我猜猜……有罪辩护？”罗兰说，“或者庭外协议？目前来看只有认罪协商才能够为古德曼争取到最少的刑期。”

“是的，特检办公室到现在也没有找到致命的证据，他们快要放弃了。”威尔靠在沙发上伸了个懒腰，“而且调查花了太多的钱，纳税人们很不开心。”

“所以你决定怎么做？”罗兰问，“如果特检的人联系你，你会劝说古德曼在庭外认罪吗？”

“事实上，布鲁姆先生……”

“叫我罗兰就好。”

“噢，好的，罗兰，”威尔说，“其实我在准备有关古德曼先生的无罪辩护。”

罗兰瞪圆了眼睛，眉毛几乎飞进乱糟糟的头发里，他大声嚷嚷着：“你疯了？陪审团绝对不会允许古德曼清清白白的从法庭离开的……还有检察官，那些检察官把起诉认定比率看的比命还重要，他们会像疯狗一样咬死你的！”

“嘘……杰米已经睡了，”威尔轻声道，“或许庭外协商会更省事，对我、古德曼先生和检察官都是，但为什么要让委托人在有很大把握胜诉的情况下认罪呢？至少在这个案子中我不认为利益最大化是正义，我无法洗刷媒体和大众安排给他的罪名，但我必须为古德曼先生争取到哪怕一点难得的公正。”

罗兰哽住了，他无法反驳威尔，不是因为这个男人刚刚带着苏格兰口音的陈词，而是威尔的眼睛。那双棕色的大眼睛实在太亮了，那亮并不是随便一把碎成屑的星星，而是盛满着灵魂中某种不为人知的光芒——威尔依旧信仰着法律。

罗兰觉得自己被吸进了那片光亮中，他似乎也找回了什么，找回了一些丢失已久的珍贵的宝物。

“时间不早了，罗兰，”威尔柔声唤醒正在发呆的罗兰，“您该回去休息了。”

“啊，是的……是的，”罗兰站了起来，他别别扭扭的整理了一下衣服，“再见。”

“晚安，布鲁姆先……罗兰。”威尔对这个美国律师已经没了什么戒备，甚至还多了几分好感。他把罗兰送到门口，刚要转身进门却被一把拽住。

“这是我的联系方式……如果你需要的话，随时找我，”罗兰把一张皱巴巴的纸塞给威尔，“我会一直在的。”

至少罗兰说对了一点，很快特别检察官办公室联系了威尔和古德曼，他们提出以庭外协议解决这件事。

“古德曼先生，庭外协商事实上一种合同，用您的宪法权利来换取相对轻微的刑期。”威尔说，“简单说就是绕过陪审团直接以认罪换减刑，放弃对簿公堂的权利。”

古德曼沉思着，他不担心冗长且昂贵的诉讼审判流程，但他十分在意陪审团的参与——感谢新闻媒体的大肆报道，几乎所有知道他名字的民众已经在心里默认他是有罪的了。“我需要一个明确可靠的结果和保证，伯顿先生。”

威尔认真的看着古德曼，“我希望您能够明白，在法庭辩论上我有很大把握胜诉，只要您坚持审判。”

这个消瘦的爱尔兰老人缩在扶手椅里，他累了，真的太累了。如果只是诺特一个人背负罪名也就罢了，这件事让他的后辈，让整个古德曼家族都在遭受审判。诺特作为一家之长，他认为自己有义务终结这一切。

“尽快结束这场闹剧吧……伯顿先生，我相信您能够为我争取到最好的结果，”古德曼说，“我同意认罪协商。”


End file.
